Silent Knight
by Lady Nightwisp
Summary: A short Christmas oneshot. Much is singing a well known Christmas carol, but it seems that he's made some changes to the words. Much/Eve with hints of R/M and W/D Merry Christmas everyone!


Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, Silent Night, or Christmas

Author's Note: Yes, I am alive. I have just been very busy. I did NaNoWriMo in Nov. and I have had constant rehearsals for the school musical this month. I will have the next chap of Twist of Fate up sometime this week. Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy this little holiday oneshot.

* * *

_"Silent nights_

_Dead Black Knights_

_England's safe_

_Future's bright_

_Richard Lionheart back on the throne_

_Will, Djaq, and Marian all have come home_

_Robin's outlaws triumphant_

_Restoring peace to the land_

_ -_

_Silent nights_

_Dead Black Knights_

_Tyrants quake_

_At the sight_

_Outlaws fighting for good Robin Hood_

_Stream from the depths of mighty Sherwood_

_Hark! The saviors have come_

_Hark! The Saviors have come"_

"Much! Shut up!" Robin Hood yelled from where he was making arrows by the fire. The talkative cook looked hurt.

"But I've been working on that for days!" he complained

"Pay no mind to Robin" Marian assured him "He has a headache, that's all" Much instantly looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry Robin" he said

"Just be quiet!" Robin snapped

"That was brilliant Marian" Djaq whispered under her breath, from her seat beside Will Scarlett, as Much turned away. Marian just smiled.

The sound of something large being dragged through the snow was the first sign that Little John and Allan were back. The two had gone to get a Christmas tree, and they had clearly been successful. The tree was over twelve feet tall and perfectly shaped. As evening turned to twilight, the gang fell to decorating the tree with small toys and golden coins; gifts for the children of Nottingham. Tomorrow this tree would be in the center of the town where any child could take whatever they wanted.

The clanging alarm of the outlaws' trap startled them out of their revelry.

"Who forgot to disarm it?" Robin asked

"I think that was me" Will admitted "I was doing some repairs earlier"

"Not being funny, but who in their right mind would be out in the forest at this time of night?" Allan wondered

"Why don't we go and see?" Djaq suggested. As one, the gang ran towards the trap. A blond woman was dangling from the tree above them. She didn't seem too happy. Much's whole face lit up.

"Eve!" he called delightedly, fumbling for his knife. For some reason, his hands seemed to keep slipping. Finally, Will took pity on him and lowered Eve to the ground. Much ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Fine" she assured him

"Who is this?" John inquired. Much looked foolish

"Oh, right. Eve, this is Robin Hood, Lady Marian, Little John, Allan A Dale, and Will and Djaq Scarlett. Everyone, this is Eve. She helped me when the sheriff made me Earl of Bonchurch."

"Nice to meet you" Eve said. Suddenly, the light of recognition dawned in Marian's eyes.

"I remember you. You're the servant girl Much liked" she realized. Much and Eve both nodded slowly.

"What're you doing here?" Allan asked

"Much promised that he'd come for me after the king returned, but its been nearly two months and I haven't heard anything. So I came to find him" she explained "Why didn't you come for me Much?"

"Well, I, umm…" Much trailed off

"Is this what you've been trying to talk to me about for the last month and a half?" Robin wondered. Much nodded

"Then I believe this is my fault" Robin decided "Much won't do anything without asking me about it first and I'm afraid I haven't been able to pay much attention to him these last few months. I'm sure he would have come for you earlier if I hadn't been so busy. I'm sorry"

"I see" Eve replied. She turned to Much "I'm glad that you haven't forgotten me"

"I could never forget you!" Much exclaimed

"Listen, this is all very sweet and all, but can we go back to the camp. I'm freezing!" Allan complained

"Good idea" Marian agreed "You can help us with the tree we're decorating for the children in Nottingham"

It was nearly midnight when they finished the tree. Much and Eve had made everyone steaming mugs of spiced apple cider and they sat around the campfire, savoring the delicious drink.

"We should sing Christmas carols" Much suggested

"No!" Everyone shouted. He looked pleadingly at Eve

"You have a terrible voice" she reminded him with a smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review (Think of it as a thank you card, except less time consuming)


End file.
